All Over Again
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Para un matrimonio feliz no hacen falta grandes cambios, solo necesitas valorar lo que tienes y enamorarte cada día mas, como si fuera la primera vez, otra vez. 100% NaruHina :3


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para esta historia me he inspirado de la canción "All Over Again" de la banda Big Time Rush.**

 **Disculpas por los errores ortográficos, escribir desde el celular es una mierda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

15 años de matrimonio, suena hermoso, romántico, ideal y fácil pero no lo es, siempre hay altibajos que deben superarse entre los dos, pero cuándo solo uno lucha, la batalla se puede perder.

—Estoy en casa -saludó sin ánimos Naruto-

—Bienvenido -saludó la pequeña de 12 años mientras subía las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación-

—Hinata -habló a su esposa quien le servía la cena-, no voy a cenar, me iré a dormir.

—De acuerdo -dedicó medía sonrisa y comenzó a levantar la mesa de nuevo-

Naruto tomó una ducha rápida, estaba agotado y solo quería dormir, no le interesaba lo mucho que su estómago clamaba por alimento, se tiró sobre la cama con apenas los calzoncillos mal puestos, estaba tan jodido mentalmente que a duras penas logro encontrarlos a pesar de que estaban en orden, así de jodido estaba.

Miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche, eran las 10:00 p.m. y eso para su dura agenda era temprano, sonrió satisfecho de que podría descansar bastante bien, se acomodó entre las sabanas y cerro los ojos.

"Hinata no me saludó con un beso"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora que lo recordaba desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de hacerlo, tal vez era por que no quería molestarlo, ella siempre era así, pero ahora era tiempo de dormir y no de pensar en esas cosas. Cerró los ojos nuevamente dispuesto a dormir.

"tal vez se cansó de mí y ya no me ama"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe otra vez, Hinata lo había amado desde que eran niños, no es como si fuese a dejarlo de amar así por que sí, ellos se amaban, él la ¿amaba?

Entonces lo pensó un poco más, ¿sabía él realmente lo que era amar? Y si no era así entonces ¿Por que estaban juntos?

No, debía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, tal vez era el cansancio lo que lo hacía alucinar.

Estuvo despierto hasta medía noche, para esas horas estaba muriendo de sueño y se estaba dejando vencer por este, Hinata entró a la habitación y tomó una ducha, tardó mucho mas de lo que él recordaba que se demoraba comúnmente, salió con los ojos rojos y mirada cansada, suspiraba pesadamente y parecía haber llorado y mucho. Ella se recostó y logro escuchar con mas claridad sus hipidos, pero estaba ya muy cansado y solo quería dormir, la ignoró y se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño.

—Buen día, cariño el desayuno está listo -le saludó sonriente-

—Voy tarde, desayuno algl en la oficina -respondió mientras leía un pergamino-

—Entonces te llevaré el almuerzo -volvió a decir sonriente-

—No es necesario, comeré algo de por ahí -se colocó las sandalias pero notó que sus hijos no le habían saludado-, ¿no piensan decir "buenos dias"?

—Buenos días -respondieron los dos sin dejar de ver su desayuno-

—Me voy -dijo antes de salir sin esperar respuesta-

Pasaron seis meses en los que Naruto llegaba a su casa una vez en la semana o despues de dos semanas, era la rutina de siempre el que justo cuando quería dormir, su mente le llenaba de dudas respecto a su matrimonio, dormía tarde y Hinata se quedaba llorando cuando el no podía resistir mas el sueño, en las mañanas se le hacía tarde y comía siempre de la calle, era una triste pero para él accesible rutina, claro que un día todo cambió y él notó poco después.

—Llegas tarde -le saludó Shikamaru-

—Lo siento

—¿Pasó algo?, normalmente estas haciendo escándalo después de venir de tu casa -se acercó a Naruto y notó que tenía la mirada perdida- ¿tienes algún problema?

—Hinata, ella...

—Si no quieres contarme esta bien

—Hinata, ella ya no me ama -dijo con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor en su rostro-

—¿Cómo?

—Ésta mañana he bajado y no me ha saludado, iba a decirle que venía tarde pero ella sólo dijo "la próxima semana no estaremos en casa, por si deseas venir a dormir y no nos encuentras"

—¿Qué mas pasó?

—Iba a preguntar a donde iba con los niños pero ella sólo levantó la mesa mientras los niños se lavaban los dientes, me miró confundida y me dijo "¿que haces?, vas tarde" y me dio la espalda.

—¿Han tenido problemas últimamente?

—No lo se, digo ella siempre decía que si tomaría el desayuno o si me traía el almuerzo pero ya no lo hace

—Pero siempre venías a desayunar aqui -respondió confundido Nara-

—No podía desayunar con ellos, era tarde, y no quería que se molestara trayendome el almuerzo.

—Eres un idiota

—¿Por que?

—Piensa en todo lo que pasó antes de que ella fuese indiferente contigo, analiza todo y sabras por que eres un idiota.

—Debo hacer el papeleo, trataré de arreglar laa cosas después

—¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo ya no halla nada que arreglar? -la cara del rubio se puso melancólica-, no habrá papeleo por ahora.

Se puso a pensar un poco, removió recuerdos de su mente y comenzó a pensar, Hinata se dormía tarde, sin bien llegaba a las 12 a la habitación todavia tomaba una larga ducha y cuando se acostaba estaba llorando, lo mas seguro es que tardara poco mas de una hora en conciliar el sueño, por la madrugada el sonido de la alarma lograba incomodarlo, recordaba que esta sonaba a las 5 de la mañana qie es la hora en que Hinata le daba un beso en la frente y bajaba a la cocina, el tardaba dos horas mas en despertar, cuándo el despertaba la tina tenía el agua tibia, su ropa estaba lista sobre la cama y sus pergaminos organizados, cuando bajaba sus hijos estaban desayunando a excepción de ella, sus sandalias limpias y el desayuno servido al igual que la cena cuándo llegaba, pero el nunca lo tomaba, siempre estaba muy cansado o se le hacía tarde, ella se esforzaba por él y él ni lo notaba, Shikamaru tenía razón.

Era un idiota, tremendo idiota.

Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de la oficina, por ahora que le dieran al papeleo, debía ir a su hogar y encontrar un indició por mas minimo que fuese de que su esposa aun le quería, y de no ser así le daría libertad si es lo que ella quería, joder es que era tan estúpido que daba miedo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, abrió y entró con lentitud, se encontró con su esposa y su cuñada de espaldas mientras tomaban el té, ellas reían pero podia distinguir la risa ligeramente mas armoniosa y cantarina de Hinata.

—Estoy en casa -habló suavemente-

—¡Oh!, Bienvenido -respondió Hinata aun sonriendo con las mejillas slnrojadas mientras giraba su cabeza para verle-

Su corazón se disparó, sentía su rostro caliente y su respiración se estaba dificultando, Hinata era tan hermosa mientras sonreía y tenías sus mejillas rosas, se sentía nervioso de sólo verle a la cara.

—Nii-san -saludó Hanabi-

—Hola Hanabi -le saludo a duras penas tratando de decir algo coherente-

—¿Ha pasado algo en la oficina? -preguntó dulcemente su esposa-

—No, bu-bueno si, quiero de-decir no es... No e-es importante, so-solo quería pasar el día aquí, yo sólo... Ah jajaja -río tontamente rascandose la nuca como cuando se ponía nervioso de joven-

—Supongo que no has desayunado, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?

—No se si tú...

—Tía Hana... ¿Papá? -llegó corriendo Himawari-

—Solecito, ¿vas a algún lado?

—Oh, si -respondió sonriente- El tío Konohamaru nos llevara junto a nii-chan y tía hanabi a un picnic

—Espero que no te moleste -habló Hanabi-

—No, solo tengan cuidado y regresen temprano

—Claro, bueno nos vamos que se hace tarde

—Adiós papá, mamá -se despidió la pequeña-

—Entonces... ¿Quieres desayunar? -preguntó nerviosa-

Sí, porfavor

Hinata se metió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno del rubio, él un poco tímido decidió ir para intentar ayudarle en algo, al entrar se encontró con la hermosa imagen de Hinata preparando algunos ingredientes mientras tarareaba una canción que él no pudo reconocer, su hermosa silueta se vio iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana que hacía que sus movimintos se viesen más gráciles.

La Uzumaki lo observó ye regaló una tierna sonrisa, tomó entre sus dedos un trocito de las fresas que había picado y se la colocó en los labios a su esposo, mientras el rostro de este se pintaba de rojo como un farol y con sus labios acariciaba los dedos suaves y delgados mientras deslizaba la fruta por su lengua.

Algo lindo, erótico y muy sexy si le preguntaban a él.

El rostro de la Uzumaki se coloreó rápidamente mientras Naruto esbosaba una sonrisa traviesa, le guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina, estaba tan nervioso que era lo único que podía hacer de coquetería.

" _ **Sigues teniendo esa mirada que me provoca, supongo que hay algo especial solo en ti"**_

Después de tomar su desayuno se colocó algo mas cómodo para pasar el día en casa, un short y una playera blanca, salió al patio trasero y allí se encontró con Hinata arreglando el jardín, algo que descubrió tenían en común en su primer mes de noviazgo, sonrió para si mismo, cogió el par de guantes naranjas y fue hasta donde ella estaba removiendo tierra.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—Oh, claro -respondió con una sonrisa-

—Sai mencionó de unas nuevas semillas que llegaron hace un par de días, podría comprar algunas para que las plantemos -ella hizo una expresión confundida que lo puso nervioso, tal vez ella no quería-, sólo si tú quieres.

—Me parece bien, es sólo que es extraño que lo menciones, ya no tienes mucho tiempo para venir a casa y eres mejor que yo cuidando de los brotes.

—Lo sé, pero ahora voy a tener mas tiempo libre, te prometo que enviare un clon cuando haya mucho trabajo

—Creo que el jardín esta bien por ahora, no es necesario que te presiones mas de la cuenta -la decepción era evidente en su rostro-.

—Hinata, quiero hacerlo, es decir ¿Por que no quieres creer en mis promesas?

—Sabes bien lo que pienso de que hagas promesas que no podras cumplir, tienes un compromiso con la aldea y no puedes dejarlo de lado solo por algo como un jardín

—¿Ya no confias en mi?

—Confio en ti, pero no puedo hacerte prometer cosas que no podrás cumplir.

—Deberías tenerme mas fe, eres mi esposa, la mujer del hokage.

—Por que soy la mujer del hokage es que debo velar por que tengas en orden tus prioridades, la aldea depende de ti.

—Dime Hinata, ¿éstas molesta? ¿Dolida? ¿Decepcionada?

—No lo estoy, sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti, estamos orgullosos de ti -respondió con voz entrecortada y desviando la mirada-

—Me estas ocultando lo que sientes, lo que piensas, no estás siendo honesta conmigo, ¿no me amas más? -dijo triste-

—No te oculto nada

—¿Entonces por que llorabas todas esas noches que yo venía a casa? -tomó el rostro de su esposa y lo giró para que ella le viera a la cara, se sorprendió al verle el rostro lleno de lágrimas-, que pasa Hina, dime algo, todo lo que sientes.

—Te amo como siempre lo he hecho e incluso puede que te ame mucho mas, pero no es lo mismo contigo, ya no estas enamorado de mi, ya no te sientes feliz a mi lado -dijo llorando mientras le miraba a los ojos-

—Eso no es..

—Lo es, es cierto, es igual que cuando éramos unos adolescentes, pasas completamente de mí, no importa lo que haga tu simplemente no me notas, he intentado todo para enamorarte y tu simplemente lo vez como un acto de amabilidad, me vez como a esa chica rara que siempre se desmayaba a penas te acercaras mas allá de lo normal, ya no puedo con esto Naruto, no puedo cargar yo sola con este matrimonio que se esta quebrando poco a poco, es demasiado para mí.

—tú -habló llorando- ¿vas a dejarme?

—Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y si para eso debo irme de tu vida, lo haré.

Hinata se levantó y entró a la casa, el rubio cayó sobre el pasto verde, no sabía como de una inocente proposición de jardinería habían llegado a esto, Hinata le dijo que le ama, pero que por amlr esta dispuesta a irse, él no sabe lo que siente, no sabe que siente, las palabras de ella tienen sentido, ha pasado de ella como si nada, y lo peor de todo es que no se siente como un hombre que se ha casado con la mujer perfecta, pero no es culpa de ella, es culpa de él.

Cuándo vio sonreír a Hinata su corazón saltó acelerado, justo como cuando eran novios y él era tan capaz de decir que estaba enamorado, pero ella no le sonríe más, no se siente enamorado de ella y es sólo culpa de él, por alejarse, marcar diatancia, por alejarla y no permitirle enamorarlo cada día, por no tratar de enamorarla cada vez más.

Era todo su culpa.

Después de ese día Naruto pasó un mes sin regresar a dormir, se sentía culpable y seguro que su egoísmo sólo empeoraba las cosas, cansado de estar encereado tanto tiempo hizo un jutsu de transformación y salió de la oficina, caminó cerca del parque, iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, quería arreglar las cosas con su esposa pero no sabía como.

Un aroma dulce a jazmín y vainilla le inundó las fosas nasales, llevó su mirada hacía su derecha donde permanecía aquel delicioso olor y se encontro con una negra cabellera corta con destellos azules que adornaban una hermosa silueta que corría hasta atrapar a un gato negro, se quedó maravillado al ver la sonrisa tan pura y celestial que adornaba aquem fino y hermoso rostro por donde resbalaban pequeñas gotitas de sudor que a la luz del hermoso atardecer parecían diamantes, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón se deruvo por un instante para luego latir a todo furor cuando noto que aquél angel era su esposa.

—La esposa del hokage es realmente hermosa -habló un shinobi a su lado-, hay rumores de que su matrimonio no va bien, quizá si se separan alguno logre tener una oportunidad, el hokage es un idiota.

—¿qué? -dijo el rubio entre molesto y curioso-

—No me mal entiendas, el hokage es un gran shinobi, un héroe, pero es un idiota al ignorar a su esposa que es un ángel.

Quería patearle, realmente quería patearle pero no era adecuado, quería ver a Hinata sonreír un poco mas y si se enterase que era él quien la observaba seguro que se incomodaría, pero estaba celoso, celoso del maldito gato que ella tenía cerca de su pecho y del imbécil que la miraba.

 _ **"Amor a primera vista, ¿sabes como se siente?, creo que me estoy enamorando otra vez y se siente bien"**_

Naruto llegó a casa pasada la media noche, subió a ma habitación y se encontró con Hinata dormida, en silencio se acerco hasta ella, en su mano llevaba una rosa azul, había jodido a Sai para que le diera una fresca de su jardín, tuvo que pagar el triple pero que mas daba, acercó los suaves pétalos de la rosa al cuerpo de Hinata y lo recorrió con esta, ella se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, seguro que llevaba nada de dormida.

—¿Cariño? -preguntó aún confundida por el sueño, mientras él casi se derrite de ternura al oirla llamarlo así-

—Lamento despertarte -dijo susurrando-, llegué apenas.

—¿y esa rosa azul? -respondió entre susurros señalando la flor posada en su brazo-

—Es para ti, para pedirte perdón por todo, por ser un idiota y hacerte sufrir -ella tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la acarició con dulzura-, quiero pedirte la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo.

—Fui dura contigo, lo siento, dejame intentar enamorarte de nuevo, lo hare bien esta vez.

—No, no, no -negó con su cabeza-, no tienes que hacer nada mas que sonreír, solo sonríe y amame como hasta ahora, soy yo quién debe verte de nuevo, tu eres perfecta y yo un perfecto idiota.

—Pero...

—Hina -tomó las delicadas manos de ella con las suyas-, esta tarde cuando te te vi correr hacía el gato, cuando pasaste a mi lado y tu dulce aroma inundó mi ser, mi corazón se volvió loco, mi cara se puso caliente, me puse nervioso y solo podia ver la belleza de tu ser.

—Tu, ¿me viste esta tarde?

—Te vi y vi como te miran otros hombres y me sentí celoso por que ellos adoran tu belleza y perfección, me sentí celoso del gato que acariciaba su cabeza en tu pecho, celoso por que él estaba contigo y yo no lo estoy a pesar de que eres mi esposa, quiero sentir todo el tiempo lo que acabo de sentir cuando me llamaste cariño, Hinata, me estoy enamorando de ti como si fuese la primera vez, el primer amor y se siente bien.

—Naruto-kun -dijo llorando-

—Sólo sigueme sonriendo por que sólo con tu amor me estas volviendo a enamorar, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti como un chiquillo, cuando me he ido a pensar en todo lo que he hecho no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en lo hermosa que eres, en lo mucho que me gustas, en cuanto deseo que me dejes probar tus labios como en nuestro primer beso a la luz de la luna, en lo increíble que es estar contigo o sólo verte.

Con su mano recorrió el rostro húmedo de Hinata, limpió una de sus lagrimas y rozó la punta de su mariz con la de ella, observó los labios húmedos y entreabiertos que le invitaban a perderse en ellos, se acercó lentamente y con cariño le dio un beso, tan dulce y cargado de amlr como el primero, la sensación de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo se sintió como la primera vez, sus manos tenblaron y su corazón se estrujó al sentir los labios de ella acariciar los de él de forma tan dulce, dulce como solo ella podía ser.

Por la mañana cuando despertó Hinata no se encontraba en la habitación, la rosa que le había entregado hacía apenas unas horas estaba con agua en in delgado jarroncillo junto a la cama, su ropa estaba arreglada sobre la cama y el baño listo, tomó una ducha y bajó hasta la cocina donde el agradable olor a comida recién hecha le abría cada vez mas apetito.

—Buenos dias, cariño -saludo Hinata antes de saltar sobre él y darle un abrazo-

—Buenos días -respondió sonrojado pero respondiendo el abrazo-

Las cosas comenzaban a pintar mucho mejor.

En los siguientes tres meses Naruto comenzó a enviar clones para seguir a Hinata con la excusa de que era para cuidarla, para el cuarto mes había pasado de enviar un clon a dejarlo en la oficina en su lugar para ser él quien siguiera y cuidara de Hinata.

Cada mañana la veía cuidar del jardín, mas tarde comenzaba a limpiar para despues salir de compras, en ocasiones salía con Himawari o Boruto cuando estos no estaban de misión, preparaba el almuerzo y salía a jugar con un pequeño gato cerca del río donde se esncontraba con Tamaki y se juntaban a platicar.

Parecía extraño pero seguía celoso del gato, pero muchas veces sus celos se iban con tan solo verla sonreir, rodeada con esa aura tan blanca y pura mientras la luz del sol iluminaba aun mas su belleza, se sentía tonto de verla y sonrojarse con solo eso, era como un adolescente cuándo ella lo miraba o le sonreía, era como si sus traumas se fueran al ser iluminados por esa hermosa sonrisa.

 _ **"Nadie puede enamorarme como tu lo haces"**_

Cada mañana que Hinata despertaba y Naruto no estaba, encontraba en su lugar una rosa azul, cuando despertaba y Naruto estaba recibía un beso en los labios y honestamente eso la tenía feliz, se sentía que se enamoraba cada día mas, era cómo si volviese a vivir la magia del noviazgo.

Nuevamente Naruto la estaba enamorando.

Hinata comía roles de canela esa mañana, sus hijos desayunaban alegremente, los pasos de su esposo se escucharon por la escalera mientras bajaba colocandose la camisa, llegó hasta el comedor y saludo a sus hijos quienes estaban felices de poder verlo mas seguido en casa, Hinata llevó a sus labios un trocillo de pan y antes de poder introducirlo por completo a su boca Naruto le dio un beso introduciéndole la lengua y arrebatandole el trocito de pan para luego morderle los labios y dejandola rojita de la cara, se alejó un poco y se relamio los labios para sonreir coquetamente.

—Voy tarde preciosa -le dio otro beso corto-, cenemos juntos esta noche, vendré por ti a las seis -vio a sus hijos que miraban la escena sorprendidos y sonrió-, cuiden de mamá por mi, los amo.

—¡QUE ROMÁNTICO! -canturreo Himawari cuando su padre le hizo un guiño coqueto a su madre y esta estaba tan roja que casi tira humo por las orejas-

Boruto solo boqueaba como pez.

La cena había sido una maravilla, Naruto volvía a ser ese adulto con aura traviesa, se habían divertido como adolescentes y habían disfrutado de una romántica velada, reían por cualquier cosa e incluso bailaron juntos, torpes pero juntos.

En los siguientes dos meses habían tenido incontables citas, desayunos, almuerzos al aire libre y cenas en diferentes lugares, visitaron los cuatro juntos Ichiraku ramen mas de una ocasión y fueron al mar en dos días que se había tomado de descanso dejando a Shikamaru a cargo de todo.

Las rosas azules de cada mañana cambiaron pronto por los mas hermosos jazmines, los suaves y pequeños besos cambiaron a largas sesiones de besos y caricias, todo iba mejorando bastante bien, Naruto se descubrió así mismo enamorado como un mocoso, se la pasaba suspirando y deseando estar a su lado, la relación con sus hijos era muchísimo mejor, volvian a ser una familia unida y llena de amor, pero aun había algo que a Naruto no le convencía y esa noche era el momento de arreglarlo.

—Hina

—¿Sí?

—Hmm... Yo...

—¿Pasa algo, amor? -miró con curiosidad como el rubio se ponía cada vez mas nervioso-

—¿Éstas ocupada?

—¿Que? -lo miró con diversión-, cariño, estamos solos en el sillón sin nada que hacer.

—Es ciero hahahaha -rió tontamente-

—Que pasa, amor

—Acompañame a un lugar, ¿si?

—Claro -dijo levantandose del sillón tomando la mano de su esposo-

—Voy a cubrir tus ojos, es una sorpresa.

—De acuerdo -respondió sonriendo-

Naruto la llevó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, pasaron por el jardín y llegaron a donde estaba la pequeña cerca de madera que había sido cubiertas por una cerca mucho mas alta del otro lado, abrió una pequeña entrada y la condujo hasta el otro lado de esta, se detuvo unos pasos adelante y se alejo un poco descubriendo sus ojos.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida sin poder decir nada, estaba frente al mas hermoso paraíso que jamás pudo haber imaginado, eran un jardín un poco mas grande que el que tenía en casa, pero este lucía mucho mas hermoso, habían caminos que separaban secciones de diferentes flores, habían tulipanes, jazmines, Geranios, Heliotropos, lirios, peonias y varias más, todas y cada una de ellas relacionadas con el matrimonio, la felicidad, pureza y el amor eterno, en el centro había un gran circulo de rosales rodeado de piedras de jardinería, habían rosas de muchos colores, amarillas con toques naranjas, azules, rosas, rojas, blancas, lilas y champagne, en el centro habían hermosos girasoles que formaban las letras _ **"N"**_ y _ **"H".**_

—Hina -llamó su atención Naruto-, ¿te gusta?

—Es hermoso, es el jardín mas hermoso que he visto.

—Este Jardín esta inspirado en ti -confeso tímido-, yo lo he hecho para ti con ayuda de algunos clones y escapando de la oficina, cada área de este jardín lo he plantado con mi corazón lleno de latentes recuerdos y sentimientos hacía ti, cada flor la he cuidado pensando en tu belleza y tu pureza, todo esto es para ti, por ti y aún así no es suficiente para mostrarte todo lo que te amo.

—Amor, es tan hermoso -se abrazó a él mientras lloraba-, no se como agradecerte

—Soy yo quien te agradece a ti, hemos pasado por una crisis por mi culpa, me he alejado de ti y te he hecho a un lado, dude de lo que sentía por ti y de lo que significabas en mi vida y aún así tu me tuviste paciencia, luchaste por nuestro matrimonio sola durante meses y yo lo ignoré, pensaste en mi felicidad antes que en la tuya cuando pensaste que sería mejor salir de mi vida, estaba confundido y soy un idiota, me he dado cuenta de que te amo, que no dejé de hacerlo, me has enamorado como a un idiota, me has enamorado cada vez mas y se ha sentido como enamorarse por primera vez, has esperado por mi y siento que aún no te doy suficiente.

—Estamos juntos y eso hace que sea nuestra crisis y que debemos superarla juntos.

—Aún así tu haces mas por mi de lo que nadie jamas ha hecho, es por eso que quiero pedirte algo - se puso de rodillas, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un anillo adornado con una priedra naranja-, Hinata casate conmigo de nuevo, renovemos nuestros votos en señal de afianzar aún mas nuestra unión -colocó el anillo junto al de compromiso y el de bodas-, este anillo cómo el de compromiso protegeran al que esta en el centro, a nuestro matrimonio, el de compromiso de representa a ti, y este me representa a mi, el de matrimonio es nuestra familia, aquella que debemos proteger juntos.

—¡Te amo! -saltó a los brazos de naruto que la recibio feliz y llenandola de besos-

—También te amo preciosa.

Cerca de media noche, cuando Boruto y Himawari llegaron de casa de su abuelo, se encontraron con sus padres acostados en el mueble mientras se cuchicheaban, reían y se daban pequeños besos con frases de amor el uno al otro, Himawari suspiró encantada y él se sintió feliz por ambos.

Un mes pasó exactamente desde que decidieron renovar votos, era el día de la renovación y su aniversario, después de todo Naruto lo planeo para que fuera aún mas especial.

Estaban frente a todos como testigos, a punto de renovar su promesa de amor.

"Naruto, mi amado esposo, confidente y amigo, hoy celebramos un año mas desde nuestra unión, estoy infinitamente agradecida por ser parte de tu vida, por ser tu familia y estar a tu lado, hoy renuevo antes familiares y amigos, mi promesa de amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y serte fiel, procurare cuidar de nuestra familia hasta que la muerte nos aleje, por que ni la muerte ha de separarnos por completo jamás"

"Hinata, durante toda esta travesía que ha sido nuestro matrimonio, tu has sido mi pilar, mi soporte y mi razón, hemos pasado por un bajón que pudo habernos lastimado, pero esta como muchas otras ocasiones has sido fuerte y has luchado por los dos, y aun mejor que eso, me has dado todo para luchar a tu lado, puedo asegurarte ahora mismo que sólo tu puedes enamorarme de esta manera, eres mi control, me enamoré de ti como si fuese la primera vez, y lo hago cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche, por eso hoy, tras 16 años de matrimonio renuevo mi promesa de amarte, respetarte y serte fiel hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, y te prometo con mi corazón que te buscaré incluso mas alla de la muerte"

Konoha se puso de fiesta, el Hokage había renovado votos con su esposa demostrando que su matrimonio no era perfecto, pues no hay matrimonio perfecto, pero era fuerte, su familia y los lazos que compartían eran fuertes e irrompibles.

Todos celebraron la felicidad de la familia Uzumaki, amigos y familiares, incluso Sasuke estaba ahí, si era cierto que con su cara de poker, pero estaba allí al fin y al cabo.

Boruto sonrió mientras bailaba con su novia y veía a sus padres mimarse y amarse tan tiernamente mientras danzaban por la pista de baile, tal vez su padre era un idiota y su madre demasiado gentil con él, pero sin duda se amaban, habían tenido una evidente crisis y aún así ambos se esforzaron por salir adelante sin gritos ni dramas, prefirieron hablarlo y afrontar el problema, estaba orgulloso de su padre, y ese jardín que había cuidado para su madre era la hostia, se habia lucido como los grandes.

—Amor, he hablado con Kakashi-sensei, tomará mi puesto por un par de semanas, tu y yo tendremos tiempo de calidad en una segunda luna de miel.

—Eso suena muy bien.

—No saldremos de la habitación por una semana, vas a darme mucho amor Hina

—Yo siempre te doy amor

—Pero esta vez me lo vas a entregar por otros medios preciosa.

—Esta bien, pervertido.

—Si quiza te haga cosas pervertidas, por cierto -se acercó a su oído-, por que no nos escapamos un rato de la fiesta, mi fiesta será mas divertida y exclusiva para ti.

Boruto y Himawari solo pudieron pensar "Pervertidos" cuando vieron a sus padres escabullirse de la fiesta entre besos y sonrisas.

 _ **"Para un matrimonio feliz no hacen falta grandes cambios, solo necesitas valorar lo que tienes y enamorarte cada día mas, como si fuera la primera vez, otra vez"**_

 _ **-Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esto no es lo qué me esperaba, pero creo que en algún punto de la historia perdí de vista lo que quería jajaja xD sin embargo el producto final me parece bien, quiza un poco confuso, espero que ustedes le hayan entendido y disfrutado la lectura, regalenme un review y weno... Por cierto que me estoy preparando un capítulo de "El pecado de la pureza" y habrá lemon, y una historia de fantasía por el verano que tengo prevista sea de 9 o 10k, y algo mas post guerra que será corto... Bueno gracias por su apoyo y hasta lueguito 7u7**


End file.
